gpachiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Real Steel World Robot Boxing
Name '- Real Steel World Robot Boxing '''Developer '- Reliance Big Entertainment (UK) Private Limited 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.jumpgames.rswrb&hl=en 'Category '- Action 'Type of game '- Boxing 'Achievements '- 58 'Total points '- 74500 ---- '''500 points #Small Fry - Buy an Underworld 1 Robot #Zookeeper - Buy a UW II Robot #WRB Fan - Buy a WRB I Robot #Big Fry - Buy a WRB II Robot #Chameleon - Change a robot decal #Hattrick - Win 3 fights in a row #Triple Double - Win 6 fights in a row #Newbie - Reach level 5 #Amateur - Reach level 20 #Training - Defeat 25 opponents #The Contender - Defeat 100 opponents #Herder Faster Stronger - Fully upgrade a Robot #Two Headed Tyrant - Complete the UW I Time Attack #Tinkerer - Start with a boost #Smooth Operator - Win 25 fights using boosts #And They Never Stopped - Win 100 fights using boosts #Family Guy - Earn 20k coins #Tycoon - Earn 500k coins #Banker - Spend 50 gold #Once Upon A Time - Play for 2 hours #Deadly - Win only using LP moves #Brutal - Win only using HP moves #Braggart - Defeat 25 opponents in local multiplayer #Rumors - Share the result screen #Hello - Request friends for energy core #The First Time - Share robot snapshot 1000 points #Count to Ten - Win 10 fights in a row #Pro - Reach level 50 #Pioneer - Defeat 500 opponents #King of the Ring - Complete the UW II Time Attack #Beginners Luck - Beat the UW-1 Champion: Midas #Enthusiast - Buy a robot from 4 different tiers #Game On - Play for 5 hours #Rate Us - Rate the app #Rampage - Defeat 100 opponents in local multiplayer #Lights Out - Share the result screen 20 times #Comeback - Request friends for energy core 20 times #Audition - Share robot snapshot 5 times 1500 points #Steel Samurai - Complete the WRB I Time Attack #Half Way to the Top - Beat the UW-2 Champion: Metro #Connoisseur - Buy a Champion robot from 4 different tiers #Dominating - Defeat 500 opponents in local multiplayer #Makeover - Share robot snapshot 20 times 2000 points #Purist - Win 50 fights in a row #The Prize Fighter - Defeat 1k opponents #Gold-Blooded Killer - Complete the WRB II Time Attack #Almost a Champion - Beat the WRB-1 Champion: Twin Cities #Big Spender - Spend 250 gold #Time Well Spent - Play for 20 hours #God Among Insects - Defeat 1k opponents in local multiplayer #All Or Nothing - Share the result screen 50 times #Yes No - Request friends for energy core 50 times #Theatricality - Share robot snapshot 50 times 3000 points #The Peoples Champion - Beat the WRB-2 Champion: Zeus #100 Days Later - Play for 100 hours #Funeral - Share the result screen 100 times #Thanksgiving - Request friends for energy core 100 times 10000 points #Real Steel Champion - Defeat all the Champions